The Diary of Grace Bowman
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: Just my interpretation of Grace's thoughts throughout the series. Will update each week as a new episode comes out. Rated T because there are a few instances where characters talk about sex.
1. July 1, 2008

**Hello everyone! This is my first Secret Life Fic, and it was inspired by a story I read called Dear Diary by ****curlymonic1215. I'm going to try to do the same thing that curly did except I'm going to focus this on Grace. This will be a story entirely about Grace's life that she confides to her diary. Now, I am a guy, so this may not be the best insight into a girl's mind, but I am trying!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. If I did, though, that'd be awesome!**

July 1, 2008 - Morning

My parents had the sex talk with me last night, and quite frankly, I was pretty offended. Do they seriously think that I would disrespect my body by not waiting to have sex until marriage? I really thought that they trusted me more than that. They even made me get a purity ring! Of course, I wouldn't ever say anything like that to their face, because I do respect them. I know they're just trying to look after my best interests, but sometimes I just wish they would let me look after my own!

**(A/N: Grace now takes a few minutes to really think about what she's writing)**

However, I can see where they're coming from. I know they do have my best interests at heart. They want to make sure that I _am_ committed to my faith and to our Lord Jesus Christ. I suppose I shouldn't be so angry with them. In a way, I think that they trust me now more than ever, and I thank God for that.

July 1, 2008 – Noon

Jack has been acting really weird today. At lunch, all he seemed to want to talk about was sex, and I'm beginning to get worried. I have prayed for him several times since our last conversation, and I hope God answers my prayers. To be honest, I'm a little worried about him. I'm afraid that he's going to give into temptation and try to have sex with someone, and it's starting to really bug me. Of course, I should try to be a little more like a Christian and try to only think good thoughts about this situation. For instance, if he's talking to me about sex, then that tells me that he at least cares enough about our own relationship to worry about cheating on me. I should trust him, and I'm going to try to put the thought that he might act on his urges out of my mind.

July 1, 2008 – Night

I am DEVASTATED! I can't believe that Jack, of all people, would go and do something as heartbreaking as this! Of course, if it weren't for Tom, I would have never found out about Jack and Adrian. How could he do this to me? What was he doing behind my back? Was it just a kiss, or was there something more going on in the Life and Times of Jack Pappas? This doesn't come as an entire shock, though. What with all this recent talk about sex and waiting until marriage, I was pretty sure that this would happen sooner or later.

But that doesn't mean that I'm not hurt because of this. Jack has never done anything to make me not trust him, and now, in one day, he's lost all my trust completely. I know that God says that we should always forgive someone for their sins and wrongdoings, but this time I'm not sure if I'll be able to.

**A/N: So, that's the first chapter. I will be posting more soon, if people want me to, of course. And, for anyone that is unclear of the dates, I am just going by the date the episode aired. Also, I know that the events that took place in the first episode occurred over more than one day, it just makes it easier for me to make it all happen in one day. So everyone, PLEASE review! I don't want to look at my counter and see that 100 people read my story, but I only have 2 reviews! So, if you review my story, I will be SUPER happy!**


	2. July 8, 2008

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**AshGurl2897: I know, there really needs to be a few more stories about Grace on here, huh?**

**Amyxben: Thank you for all the compliments! I am a guy, so for a girl to tell me that I'm doing a great job for a girls diary entry, that means a lot.**

**Secretlife: I will continue, and I'm glad you like it!**

**Curly1215: Go ahead and use whatever you want… and thanks for the compliments!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Brenda Hampton, ergo, I don't own the story!**

July 8, 2008 – Morning

I am still depressed because of what Jack did to me. I thought he was a better person and a better Christian than that! I know that I'm sinning by judging him, but I just can't help it. I really just am outraged and devastated because I know that it was just temptation, but I was almost positive that he had the willpower to not give in, but now I'm just questioning his character. If he can cheat on me, then what else can he do? Who knows what else he's lied about. I really don't think that it was just a kiss, but what can I do? I still love him with all my heart, and I want to forgive him, but it's going to be REALLY hard to do!

July 8, 2008 – Noon

After some long thinking, I have determined that it's not really his fault. Adrian was the one that pressured him into kissing her… if that's all they did. And if they did do a little more, which I'm beginning to believe, she probably pressured him into that, too. And if it's not her fault, then it's Jack's fault, and I really don't want to believe that. So, that only leaves one person to put the blame on… me. I'm not sure why, but I'm beginning to feel like this whole situation is my fault. Maybe it was because I wouldn't have sex with him. Maybe it's because I wouldn't even have oral sex with him. I am so confused right now, and I just want someone to talk to!

July 8, 2008 – Night

My dad is being so unfair! He thinks that just because Jack made a mistake that he can't be trusted! I mean, we all are Christians, so why can't he grasp the fact Christians are supposed to forgive people? Jack did the sweetest thing and stopped by today. He called my cell, my home phone, and even my brother's phone, just to talk to me. I wasn't that sure if I wanted to talk to him or not, but apparently my dad met Jack at the door when he stopped by. Then we got into this long talk in which he just wouldn't see eye-to-eye with me! I was trying to explain that I still love him, but all he was talking about is how he was when he was a teenager. Seriously, not everyone grew up in the prehistoric ages! People are different now! I just wish he would just TRY to listen to me and TRY to comprehend what I was saying, but I guess he just won't listen.

**A/N: That's it! Review and I'll reply at the beginning of the next chapter!**


End file.
